


Minecraft But Ranboo's Not Having the Best Time (Until He Is)

by Goldstone_Wolf



Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [25]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Cookies, Dadza, Fluff, Food mentions, Gen, Hurt with a Lot of Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Surgery, Injury Recovery, It's from the last Dream Team fic I did, Major Character Injury, Platonic Relationships, Post Whump Recovery, Techno can breakdance, and he's quite good at it, dance parties are mentioned, niki plays with tubbo's hair, not the one with Nightmare the other one, or mow the lawn, or other dad things, phil has levelled up in dad, ranboo can teleport, schlatt and minx stress bake again uh oh, sippy cups, soft moments, soon he'll be able to grill, tiny amounts of blood, tws for:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldstone_Wolf/pseuds/Goldstone_Wolf
Summary: After the events of trying to learn horseback archery, the crew manages to get everyone home to the main server house.Phil realises Ranboo is shaking.~Sequel to “Minecraft But It’s Dream Teaching Ranboo, Tommy, and Tubbo Horseback Archery”
Relationships: Eret & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Dream Team Fics (Lol So Original) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012464
Comments: 16
Kudos: 353





	Minecraft But Ranboo's Not Having the Best Time (Until He Is)

**Author's Note:**

> There was a request for this. So I wrote it. There’s also a sequel to “Minecraft, But Nightmare’s Being a Jerk” and “Friend, Please” coming out today, or there should be, but please be careful on the last one because it does deal with some fairly heavy topics.   
> Anyways, I have decided to start working on some animations. I was going to do a different one but I realised that I don’t want to right now (it’s like three and a half minutes and these are all being guerrilla project’d, which means I have one day to storyboard, one day to animate, and one day to edit. Then post, obviously). I’ll do a longer one, I just need to find a song giving it the right bounce.   
> Now, let’s jump into this, I have fics to write, a book to edit, and animatics to storyboard!

Ranboo was shaking.

It was the day after the group had been attacked while practicing archery, and the storm had passed. Now, they were using the horses to move the injured, and Ranboo was slung in between two horses on a tarp. Phil glanced down, noticing the young man was shaking. Not just shaking, actually. For a few moments, Phil had wondered if he was having a seizure, but then he saw the miniature earthquakes taking place on Ranboo’s fingers. Something cracked in his chest, and he carefully shrugged out of his cloak. Leaning over, he settled it over Ranboo’s body, smiling at the young man when a red eye darted to him. Blinking a few times, Ranboo smiled weakly back at him, then pulled the blankets closer and closed his eyes.

Looking ahead, Phil focused on the others. Tommy was riding along behind Techno, slumped into him and well and truly asleep. Bandages had been wrapped all along his arms, making him look disturbingly close to what his exiled costume had been. The bloodstained state of his shirt and trousers hadn’t helped, either. Meanwhile, Tubbo was riding behind Bad, near Minx and Schlatt where they could keep an eye on him without being too close. Wilbur was on Foxtrot, a little way ahead of Phil. Every so often, he’d glance back at them and Ranboo, worry creasing his brow.

Eret was beside Phil, riding on Mesa like he had the day before. The dun gelding hadn’t had too many injuries, other than a small scratch across his hindquarters from an arrow. He’d been fine to ride, deemed by Techno (the resident horse expert and breeder of the server. If anyone knew, it would be him). Now, Eret on the other hand…Phil wasn’t sure the young man was in any state to ride. He kept glancing down at Ranboo almost guiltily, like Wilbur was but with a lot more self-loathing. _Probably not the time to bring it up. We’ll talk once we’re back at the house._ There was a bandage crossing the bridge of Eret’s nose, more on his arms and one of his shoulders. Nothing like Ranboo, but then again the others didn’t have the same allergy to rain.

Dream was leading the pack on Patches, ignoring every offer to help. When they got back, Phil had an awful feeling he was going to collapse before he even got to the porch, and then they’d probably find one injury after another that he’d hidden from them for whatever reason. He couldn’t worry about him, not for the moment.

Ranboo had to be their priority.

At least right then. Phil needed to watch his hurt kids, needed to watch Techno and the animals. Make sure nothing happened. Make sure no monsters got the drop on them. Make sure no one fell off the animals.

Ranboo shuddered in the tarp, and Phil glanced down at him again. Reaching down, he touched the young man’s shoulder, noticed a red eye flick over to him again. “You’re going to be fine, Ranboo. We’ll get you back.” He promised, and Ranboo smiled again before curling up a little more. He was hurting. The night before, they’d run out of painkillers.

_You’ll be alright, kid._

+++

When they returned to the house, Eret reached for Ranboo.

Stopping him, Phil met his gaze and shook his head ever so slightly. “Let me. Okay?” Shakily, Eret nodded, and Phil gently pulled Ranboo from the tarp. Carrying gangly teenagers wasn’t anything new to him. He’d done it with Wilbur, he’d done it with Tommy, once he’d done it with Dream (although that was Dream at twenty and it was on a dare, but it was close enough). He’d probably do it again sometime in the future. So, in short, carrying 6’6” Ranboo was nothing more than a minor workout…probably one he’d regret later, but that was Future Phil’s problem and he’d rather deal with a minor backache and Techno teasing him about getting old than risk Eret accidentally dropping Ranboo. That’d hurt them both.

Cradling Ranboo like he was a little kid, Phil started walking towards the house with the same determination as a woman in labour penguin-toddling to the truck she was taking to the hospital.

That was when the medics took over, and then everyone else had to settle down as more surgery was done on the injured server members. All of them, even Dream. Some of it was minor, like some slashes on Tubbo’s arm needing to be stitched up or some scrapes across Tommy’s needing to be treated. They were out in about an hour, curling up on the beanbags while Sapnap started cracking jokes and Niki braided Tubbo’s hair into as many little plaits as she could. Meanwhile, Schlatt and Minx retreated to the kitchen, and Phil pulled out a book to read while keeping an eye on his two sons from the corner of his eye. If he could keep an eye on Wilbur, he would have. But that wasn’t possible, so he would just keep on reading. George and Sapnap started trading off references to funny moments and bloopers, like when the spider props had broken and one of them had dropped by Bad and given him a heart attack, or when October rolled around and the pranks reached new heights quite literally. It’d been a treat to watch at the time, and certainly made some fond memories.

“Remember that dance party from a while back?” Sapnap asked, and George snorted.

“Do you mean the one where Techno pulled out those really cool breakdancing moves and none of us expected them?” He asked, “or the one where Wilbur accidentally did the splits and couldn’t get back up.”

“Weren’t those the same one?”

“No.”

“But I thought that Fundy spilled his coffee on Dream on the one where Wilbur did the splits.”

“No, Fundy spilled his coffee on Minx and she nearly made a fox coat that time, he spilled his fruit punch on Dream’s white hoodie when Techno did the breakdancing.”

“I think we have one question after this,” Sapnap began, and Techno jumped in while thumbing through an old magazine.

“Why haven’t I killed you for bringing up something we swore never to speak about?” For a brief, awkward moment, Sapnap and Techno held each other’s gazes. Minx didn’t say anything from the kitchen. Dream was in surgery, and Fundy was one of the medics, so neither of them could defend themselves.

Clearing his throat, Phil simply said, “Techno.” Their eyes met in the corner, and Phil arched an eyebrow before turning back to his book. Techno did the same, snorting once.

Sapnap forced out, “Why we keep giving Fundy drinks in normal cups and not a sippy cup.”

Tommy burst out laughing so hard he had to bend over and clutch at his ribs. It was the usual, belting noise that just made everyone else laugh, too, or at the very least smile. Rolling to the side, Tommy rubbed at his eyes and said, “That’s great! Next Chris—no, no, we should do it for his birthday! Give him a si—”

Phil settled down with his book a little more, listening to them all talking.

Several hours later, everyone had started to move about to head to their usual napping areas. Tommy and Tubbo immediately took up residence in the bay window Antfrost usually took up, at first chatting about books but gradually drifting off until Tommy had fallen off into the beanbags left below in the sunlight. Quietly, Schlatt had wandered over and thrown blankets over the both of them, then retreated to the kitchen again to help Minx with dinner. (They were stress-cooking, always had been. Sometimes, it meant that the whole server had nothing but sandwiches for weeks on weeks. Other times, they had more cookies than they knew what to do with, and then Tommy, Tubbo, and Sapnap would try to devour all of them in one go. Ranboo had yet to be around for one of those, it’d been a while.)

Phil snapped out of a doze (not a _nap_ , a _doze_ , he wasn’t _that old_ ) to a hand on his shoulder. Behind the couch, at his side, was Bad. There was a mildly concerned look on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“No, everyone made it. They’re all fine, we’re just…we were wondering if it’d be okay for you to stay with Ranboo. He’s never really had to deal with this kind of thing on the server and he seems to trust you.” Nodding, Phil got up and followed Bad to the hospital wing of the server house (it was pretty big, they’d made it that way on purpose).

He decided not to say anything about the blood flecking Bad’s scrub sleeves.

+++

“Ranboo, come on!”

Ranboo looked up from where he was at the moment, sitting next to Phil on one of the benches outside. Tommy was waving at him from the lawn, sprinting up with Tubbo on his heels. Far behind them, Minx and Schlatt were charging after them. “What’s up?” Ranboo asked.

“We pranked Minx, Fundy, and Schlatt! May have told them it was your idea!” Ranboo’s face dropped, and Phil shoved him off the bench.

“Run!” He yelled, and Ranboo stared at Minx and Schlatt until they were close enough to see faces. Sure enough, both of them were _pissed._ Screaming, Ranboo teleported with a _rush_ of wind and started sprinting, grabbing Tubbo and picking him up easily.

“Get back here!” Minx shouted, whipping by with Schlatt right after her. For a moment, Phil debated whether or not he should watch this play out.

It was too good of an opportunity to miss.

Stripping off his jacket, he threw it on the bench and started running down the lawn. Snapping open his wings, he took off with a massive downstroke and banked around. Ranboo had grabbed Tommy and teleported again, yelling the whole time. Phil chuckled, rolled his eyes. Tommy and Tubbo were both cackling like the chaotic maniacs they were.

_Hold on, aren’t we missing someone?_ Frowning, Phil glanced around and spotted a flash of orange-red fur and black leather under the sunlight. Fundy had charged around to cut Ranboo and the others off. Ranboo grabbed Tommy, threw the boy forwards, apparently teleported Tubbo ( _he can do that?_ Phil laughed to himself at the little discovery). Planting a hand on Fundy’s back, Ranboo swung his legs up and over the fox’s back, shoving a foot into the small of his back and sending him right into Minx and Schlatt. The three went down in a pile of limbs, and Phil burst out laughing in the air as he flew over the three kids, who kept sprinting.

Whooping, Tommy shouted something unintelligible to Ranboo, who ducked his head. Even from a distance, Phil could see the bright grin across his face. He shook his head, let his wing tips brush against the clouds around him, and then ducked down. Leaves brushed along under his feet, and he watched flashes of Ranboo appear with Tommy and Tubbo every so often. What had started as running from Minx, Fundy, and Schlatt was apparently just a fun parkour sprint through the woods. _Weird kids._ Phil supposed, smiling even as he flew after them. Up ahead, there was a cliff, and he paused before deciding not to tell them.

Shooting over the cliff, he turned to a stop and looked down at them all. Golden sunlight darted between rosy grey clouds, danced on the little dust particles hanging in the air, and he watched Ranboo slow down as he came to the precipice. The biggest grin Phil had ever seen from him split his face, and he held up one hand to block the sun before waving cheerfully at Phil.

Beside him, Tommy and Tubbo both emerged. Jumping around, Tommy double high-fived both of them, then grinned. Grabbing Ranboo and Tubbo, he jumped off the cliff.

_Yeah…they’ll be okay._ Phil sighed, shaking his head as he looked at where they were teleporting down the rocks with the ease of mountain goats.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a bit longer than anticipated because my Internet kept crapping out on me, but I guess that happens sometimes. Anyways I’m going to start working on that animatic but first I’m going to make a quick warning video about what people will be getting into if they decide to subscribe (for instance, I can’t pay for advertising my books so I’ll probably plug them in at points in the videos, and I also should have some OG content stuff popping up; or, if you came from Hermitcraft, Cursed Crown stuff should be there, too!)  
> I may change the name of Tommy’s service dog in that AU. Just an alert so that if things happen you’ll know why the change came about. Thank you.   
> Anyways, that’s pretty much it for this fic, there should be more coming out today. As always, you are loved and appreciated and awesome and amazing, I hope you have a lovely day, and I hope to see you in the next one! Thanks for reading!


End file.
